Independence Day by the Pier
by crazytomboy78
Summary: Peter, his aunt and his friends celebrate the holiday together. Just a little oneshot for the holidays. A tiny bit of PeterxMJ included.


Peter was getting ready to head down to the pier with his Aunt May, MJ and Harry on a clear, starry night before Fourth of July. It was only the third, but they had recently made a tradition to go to the pier to watch fireworks, have a picnic dinner and just plain hang out for a while. It was probably an hour from sunset; plenty of time to eat before the fireworks began.

"Everyone ready?" He asked as his Aunt May came down the stairs. MJ and Harry were already downstairs waiting with Peter so everyone could leave. The good thing about celebrating the day before the actual holiday was that Peter could still celebrate with his friends, but his friends could still celebrate with their own families the next day. No one had to miss out on any time with anyone else. Just some good old quality time with his closest friends. Plus, it was a nice break from all the superhero hype.

As the gang wandered on down to the pier and found a nice, quiet spot to set up their picnic, Peter thought about his complicated life. Sure, it wasn't perfect, but he'd take it anyways. Yeah, he had to juggle school, home life, his friends and his superhero life, but it was all worth it when he got the chance to reflect on his life. That was the good part about holidays- it made you think about all the fortune you had in your life. Whether you really wanted to or not. Holidays made you think of all the good things you had. If he thought about it, he knew that as complicated as it was to be a superhero, he wouldn't change it for the world. Sure, the lying and the danger were hard, and the balancing act was difficult as well, but being a superhero was all too worth it. Not everyone fought bad dudes after school.

After they had had time to sit down and eat, the sun had had time to set and the sky had grown dark. The stars had begun to poke out one by one, forming the perfect atmosphere for celebratory fireworks. The gang turned their attention to the skies sitting over the water as they heard explosions begin. The sky had begun to be lit up by various colors and shapes of fireworks. They 'oooh'ed and 'aahh'ed in wonder as the fireworks exploded into a vast array of colors, lighting up the night sky. Peter rested his hands on the ground beside him, unknowingly placing his hand over MJ's. Upon realizing the awkward placement of his hand, he quickly removed it, causing a deep red blush to form on both their cheeks.

All of these circumstances made Peter realize just how lucky he was- he got to fly through the city on webs, cling to walls and save the city on a daily basis. Not many people could say the same thing. Sure, four other people could say something along the same lines, but that was because they were his teammates. It seemed hard, and most of the time it was frustrating, but he realized that it was an experience no one else would have. It was something he knew he should be proud to be experiencing. And though he didn't feel like it very often, he knew he was proud to be a superhero and he was glad that his life had worked out this way so far.

After a lot of fireworks, the finale finally came, bringing about a whole slew of fireworks into the sky, igniting a rainbow of colors to light up the sky. The finale was a fantastic bundle of fireworks that caused everyone sitting along the pier to ooh and aah in wonder at the beauty of the fireworks. It made Peter realize that his life was

He realized that his life was imperfectly perfect just the way it was. And he wouldn't have it any other way.

**This was just a little ditty for the holidays :D thought it'd be a short, cute reflection piece on his life. I've kind of already used up all my 4****th**** of July ideas on my favorite show in the past few years…sorry…*blushies* (Trust me, if you took a look at my profile and all my stories you'd understand that at this point it's like the end of a tube of toothpaste in my brain. I just keep squeezing and squeezing at it until I know that nothing else is gonna come out, even though it feels like there's a lot left in it…and all that good stuff…) I hope this highlights the point of the fic enough. I dunno, I worry too much. That's just me -.- **

**Well, I'll put a sock in it before I start annoying people. So review!**


End file.
